Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
TV Tokyo | network other = * 4Kids TV * YTV * ITV4, CITV Channel, NickToons * Canal J, M6 * RTL II * Italia 1 * Network Ten * TV2 * ABS-CBN, Studio 23, Hero TV * TV3 * CTS * RTÉ Two * MBC 3 * Cartoon Network * MTV3, Subtv Juniori * Nickelodeon * Warner Channel * A+ * Nova * Mreža Plus * Jojo * RTS 1, Ultra * TV4, Cartoon Network | first aired = October 6, 2004 | last aired = March 26, 2008 | num of episodes = 180 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX is the anime successor of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Produced by Nihon Ad Systems Inc., or NAS for short, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX started airing on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 6, 2004. The anime is licensed by 4Kids Entertainment. The TV show airs on Cartoon Network in the United States (Saturdays at 7:30pm), on 4Kids TV (Saturdays at 8:30 A.M.), CW4kids (Saturdays at 11:00 P.M.), in Australia on Network Ten (Monday-Thursday at 7:00am) and Cartoon Network (Weekdays at 7:00 am)also in Australia, in Canada on YTV (Saturdays at 12:00pm), in Ireland on RTÉ 2 (weekdays at 3:20pm), and in the UK on ITV2 (Weekdays at 8:25am) and Nicktoons UK (every day at 6:00pm). Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, a manga spinoff of the series written by Kazuki Takahashi and illustrated by Naoyuki Kageyama, is published in Shueisha's V-Jump magazine in Japan. The manga appears in the United States Shonen Jump magazine. Production Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is produced by Nihon Ad Systems, Inc., and directed by Hatsuki Tsuji. Scripts are prepared by an alternating lineup of writers–Shin Yoshida, Jun Maekawa, Akemi Omode, Yasuyuki Suzuki–with music arrangements by Yutaka Minobe. Takuya Hiramitsu is in charge of sound direction, supervised by Yūji Mitsuya. Character and monster designs are overseen by Kenichi Hara, while Duel layout is overseen by Masahiro Hikokubo. The "GX" in the series' title is short for the term "Generation neXt". "GENEX" was also the tentative title of the series as evidenced in early promotional work, and also refers to the GX tournament that takes place between episodes 84 and 104. Like many English adaptations of other anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is edited due to Americanization and the shifting of the target demographic toward a younger audience. The names of many characters and cards underwent alteration, and card faces and text are edited to only include ATK/DEF statistics and Attribute for monsters, and card type for Spells and Trap Cards. Spell Cards in particular are referred to as such to reflect the revised printing format that surfaced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game from Magician's Force onwards, though the original term "Magic Card" has been used on several occasions, either due to scripting error or for very specific reasons. Furthermore monster stat displays and Life Point counters, previously in blue and gold print, become digital readouts with color-coded energy bars. The original music score is replaced with a rock-style soundtrack. Darker and more controversial themes such as death, murder, and religion–which were incorporated into the Japanese version–are virtually absent in the English interpretation. Themes and structure Although the first half of the anime's first season began on a whimsical note, the latter half established a noticeably darker atmosphere by introducing supernatural elements similar to those present in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, such as magic, the Shadow Games, and various myths, along with Judeo-Christian subtext. The second season had a strong thematic presence built on destiny, with ties to the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft and associated horror fiction authors writing in the Lovecraftian horror, and drew on space opera as a plot device. The third season continued this trend, but with much greater emphasis on emotional torment, alternate dimension's serving as its primary settings. The third season is easily the darkest, with large number of the main cast appearing to die over the course. Even though they later return, they are believed by the viewer to be dead. The fourth season continues character-driven plotlines established in the first season, such as Chazz's desire to duel professionally, and the students that vanished in the abandoned dormitory. The program is divided into episodes classified as "Turns". The title sequence and closing credits are accompanied by lyrics varying over the course of the series, with the former immediately followed by an individual episode's number and title. Eyecatches begin and end commercial breaks halfway through each episode; in the first season, there were two eyecatches per episode, usually showcasing the opponents and their key monsters for a given episode while in later seasons, a single eyecatch appears with only the duelists. After the credits, a preview of the next episode, narrated most frequently by KENN and Masami Suzuki, is made, followed by a brief "Today's Strongest Card" segment. In the English version, the title sequence is accompanied by the song "Get Your Game On!", as are the end credits (in a shortened form). Eyecatches, previews, and the "Today's Strongest Card" featurette are removed entirely. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! GX begins with the lead character, Jaden Yuki, obtaining a card, "Winged Kuriboh", from Yugi Mutou, the renowned Duel Monsters champion. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX follows the exploits of Jaden and his companions as he attends Duel Academy (Duel Academia). The Academy was created by Seto Kaiba on a remote island in the Southern Seas, with its dormitories named after the three Egyptian God Cards, and is run by Chancellor Sheppard (Samejima) and his staff. The most elaborate dormitory, Obelisk Blue (オベリスク・ブルー Oberisuku Burū), is named after "Obelisk the Tormentor". The Obelisk Blue dormitory can be graduated to, but the only way to enter the dorm in the first year is to attend and do well at an affiliated junior school (English version only). As the highest ranked dormitory, Obelisk Blue's facilities are of the highest quality, on the level of the world's classiest hotels and restaurants. The center dorm, Ra Yellow (ラー・イェロー Rā Ierō), is named after "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Those who were given the highest scores in the entrance exam, or who only did mediocrely in the junior school enter this dormitory, which, while not as extravagant as Obelisk Blue, still has incredibly clean and well-kept facilities and meals of a quality far above the lifestyle of the average salaryman. The lowest dorm, Slifer Red (Osiris Red) (オシリス・レッド Oshirisu Reddo), is named after "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Those who scored poorly are put into the shoddy dorms of Slifer Red. The naming choices reflect Kaiba's bias over the God Cards in relation to his rivalry with Yugi (Obelisk was Kaiba's own personal card in Battle City, while Slifer was Yugi's, with Ra smack in the middle as the most desirable card out of the three until Yugi received it at the end of the story arc). For the first two years at Duel Academy, the main cast faces major threats including the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), who intend to revive the Sacred Beasts by creating a strong dueling presence on the island, as well as the Society of Light, which intends to enslave humanity with the mind control satellite of Misgarth, while the aim is to destroy the world with the satellite in the original version. As a result of Professor Viper's interference, Duel Academy is transported to another world, a desert plane with three suns and resident Duel Monster spirits during the third year–right into the hands of Yubel. Upon returning home, Jaden and a select group of his partners dive into the rift left in their escape to recover their missing companions, and embark through second and third worlds where losing a duel is fatal. In their fourth year, the characters largely reflect upon their upcoming graduation and what to do afterwards, such as Alexis considering becoming a teacher, and Syrus taking up his brother's legacy as a Cyber-style duelist. A villain named Trueman also appears and is somehow connected to Atticus and the abandoned dormitory. Later it is shown that Trueman was being controlled by a dark force called Nightshroud, previously a secondary antagonist from the first season. Cast Yu-Gi-Oh! GX sports many personalities. The principal cast is composed of series hero Jaden Yuki, the passionate Alexis Rhodes and her dimwitted brother Atticus, the easily discouraged but determined Syrus Truesdale, elitist Chazz Princeton, the analytic Bastion Misawa, the strong-willed Tyranno Hassleberry, and the love-struck Blair Flannigan. Supporting characters often have connections to the educative or professional dueling worlds, and include Obelisk Blue professor Vellian Crowler, duelist-turned-Industrial Illusions designer Chumley Huffington, and Pro League powerhouses Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix. The Overseas Champions, a group of foreign duelists introduced in the third year, would also find a place in Duel Academy's student body. Each season of the series has a primary antagonist. First season has Kagemaru (an obscure previous chancellor of the Academy and leader of the Shadow Riders, who wants to take the Sacred Beasts for himself), second season has Sartorius (founder and leader of the Society of Light, an enigmatic fortune-teller taken over by an alien force who uses his influence to bring people to his side), third season has Yubel (creator of the Martin Empire and the Survival Duels, an evil, deranged, psychotic duel spirit that possesses and manipulates people to rule over all dimensions with Jaden by her side) and fourth season has Nightshroud (a former Shadow Rider that is revealed to be the fate of mankind itself, orchestrating a vicious siege to send all the human beings into the World of Darkness where they will ultimately give up on their own lives). So far, by the end of each season (with exception of the fourth), each of the primary antagonists seems to reform in some way. Kagemaru appeared to see the error his ways, Sartorius was under the Light of Destruction's influence over the whole season, and Yubel had also been driven insane by the Light of Destruction and was freed from it by Jaden and willingly merged with it. Nightshroud instead was defeated and destroyed by Jaden but since Nightshroud may continue to exist as long as there is darkness in a person's heart. Changes made to the English version ---- * Changing the names of many charcters. * Changing the script to be more kid friendly. * Changing the Back Ground Music into a heavy rock style soundtrack. * Changing the opening with a rock theme and the ending with a shorter version of the same theme. * Changing the opening title sequence to a new one with scenes from the original Japanese opening and American episodes. * Changing personalities to make the show more kid friendly. * Altering murder and death. * Altering cleavage and sexual content. * Replacing sound effects with new ones. None of the original Japanese sound effects remain. * Changing life point meter to digital readouts with color-coded energy bars. * Altering cards that resemble religion. * Changing the card art so they don't resemble their real life counter part. * Changing the story for censorship reasons or for no reason. * Editing the show to be younger and lighter in tone * Cutting violent scenes, even when a monster gets killed. * Changing characters' nationalities and ethnic origins from Japanese to America * Redesigning monsters, spells and traps to make show more kid friendly. * Removing Japanese and English text and sometimes replacing with unreadable symbols, just along with the music and sound effects completely changed and for the purpose of cultural streamlining, just to make the show American, get around FCC rules and to marketable across non English countries. * Leaving elements of Japanese culture such as onigiri and chopsticks unedited, despite the characters originally Japanese to be American in the 4Kids dub. }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX